


choices, choices, choices

by amuk



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: The downside to Corrin having so many siblings was that it made it almost impossible to come to a decision. Even something as simple as picking a representative for the White Heron Cup took forever.
Relationships: Aqua | Azura & Hinoka, Camilla & Elise & Leon | Leo & Marx | Xander, Camilla & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Elise & Leon | Leo, Elise & Marx | Xander, Elise & Sakura (Fire Emblem), Hinoka & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Leon | Leo & Takumi, Marx | Xander & My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Marx | Xander & Ryoma, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Ryoma, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Sakura, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin & Takumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	choices, choices, choices

**Author's Note:**

> For the Academy Emblem Zine! I couldn’t resist putting al the Royals together as one big kinda happy family. As happy as they can get, with Leo and Takumi in the same room. XD
> 
> Also, there is a special level of hell for trying to tag all the sibling relationships. I don't think I got most of them even before just giving up.

“This isn’t fair,” Hinoka grumbled, sprawling forward onto the table and wrinkling her school uniform. Her arms dangled off the edge and she rested her chin on the wooden surface. Shooting a baleful glare at Azura, she pouted. “Why can’t you represent us? You’re from our house. Kinda.”

_Kinda_ was how Corrin would describe it too, the strange mishmash that was her family. Put together a twin brother, two sets of adoptive siblings, and kidnapping, and it made the holidays very strange, to say the least. The nice thing about going to Garreg Mach was that her entire family was bundled up into one house. For once, she didn’t have to flip a coin to decide which side to live with it.

If anything, sharing a house might have helped her two families intertwine. Inside the Purpure Kinshis classroom, Ryoma and Xander were sitting in a corner, writing an essay together. Camilla was standing behind her and Kamui, braiding their hair in dozens of different designs. Even Elise and Sakura were sitting in the front, watching intently as Azura taught them how to dance. It had been decades since the last time Nohr and Hoshido were this close. It was almost like they hadn’t nearly started a war, fully intent on wiping out one another.

Well, everyone was close except for her other brothers of course. As usual, her grumpy middle brothers were ignoring everyone as they sat separately at their own tables. Leo was studying magic, and Takumi frowned deeply as he restrung his bow. At least they weren’t arguing, their normal default. Corrin sighed. It felt like they were a small push away from really integrating with everyone, but that push was going to be a hard one.

“Me?” Azura paused mid-dance, her long robes swaying around her as she came to a stop. Pleased, she rubbed her wrist as she gently reminded, “I’m a teacher. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Fair shmair.” Hinoka puffed her cheeks and jutted her lip, looking every bit a sad puppy. “They’re just scared we’d win. You’re the best dancer in the school and they know it.”

“Oh no.” Azura smiled bashfully, her cheeks pink. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Olivia is a great dancer too. She’s taught me a lot of things.”

“Really?” Leo looked up from the magical history book he was paging through. Doubtful, he raised a brow and asked, “She can barely handle teaching a class, but she’s teaching you things?”

“Like what, how to be even more shy?” Takumi grumbled at the same time, leaning back into his seat.

As soon as they realized what’d happened, Takumi and Leo snapped their heads toward one another, their lips already curling into an insulting snarl. There was a long silence, as they realized how similar their statements were. Their faces twitched, torn between anger and praise, before they slipped back into what they were comfortable with: a distrustful glare.

So they were paying attention after all. Corrin sighed as she watched her two brothers eye one another. “Even Elise doesn’t do this to Sakura anymore.”

Camilla quickly and neatly gathered the dozens of braids she’d already made on Corrin’s head, weaving them into one larger braid. Glancing at them, she gave a fond laugh. “That is part of what makes them both so adorable.”

“That doesn’t really help,” Kamui sighed as well, eyeing them over his book. Sometimes it felt like she and Kamui were the only ones with common sense. “At least they aren’t challenging each other to duels anymore.”

“You both are so stupid,” Elise grumbled, hopping off her seat. She marched toward Leo and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips. Gripping his book, she growled, “You both like almost all the same things, just be friends already!”

“Elise.” Leo tried to tug his book free, but she refused to let go. Gritting his teeth, he gave up. “Everyone can’t be friends.”

“Why not?” Elise argued back, glaring at Leo. “That’s the only way to bring peace, by being friends. And if we can’t do it, then how can we expect our people to do it?”

Ryoma lifted his head from his paper, warmly regarding Elise. He nodded approvingly. “That is the right attitude. You are quite wise, despite your age.”

“Despite her childishness at times, Elise has always seen things differently,” Xander agreed proudly. His eyes crinkled as he smiled at her. “She’s even taught me a few things.”

“…I don’t know why, but I’m feeling insulted,” Elise muttered, crossing her arms and squinting at her brother.

“Now, now, back to the matter at hand. Perhaps I can be our representative?” Xander sat up a little straighter, a little prouder. He glanced at Ryoma. “You are teaching me the traditional Hoshidian dance. What better way to show our two families united?”

“That is an inspiring thought.” Ryoma stroked his chin thoughtfully. Considering it for a few minutes, he proposed, “Perhaps after a few more lessons? I am sure we can find time this week, after we hand in this paper.”

“What? You’re so busy as is.” Elise snorted. Stomping over to Sakura’s desk, she grabbed her by the hand and pulled her up. “We can be the representatives.”

“U-u-us?” Sakura stuttered, flushing a deep red at the idea. She shook her head violently. “N-no, we can’t!”

“Come on, it’ll be great. And cute.” Elise pulled Sakura closer and whirled her around. “Everyone’ll like it.”

“Ohhh.” Letting go of Corrin’s hair, Camilla clapped her hands in delight. “This is a wonderful idea. We should take you both dress shopping.”

Corrin felt her hair bounce on her back. Picking up one of the braids, she stared at the impressive texture it had, the dozens of braids her sister had managed to make in minutes. Was that a frightening skill or an amazing talent? Or both, probably both. “Aren’t we only allowed one representative?” she pointed out regretfully.

“Yeah.” Hinoka groaned, looking at Azura once more. “And that should have been Azura.”

“That still can’t happen,” Azura replied ruefully. “But I can teach one of the little ones, if you like. It wouldn’t be against the rules.”

“But which one?” Camilla muttered, tapping her chin as she looked from Elise to Sakura. “Ohhh, it’s far too hard to choose.” With a defeated sigh, she wrapped her arms around the two young girls, squeezing them into a tight hug. “To pick one and hurt the other…I simply can’t do it.”

“T-thank you,” Sakura wheezed, Camilla’s grip far too tight.

“Can’t breathe,” Elise gasped, hitting Camilla’s arm.

“If you’re going to have to teach someone anyway, why not Corrin?” Leo suggested, a snide sneer on his face as he looked at her. “She’s already learning from Azura as is.”

This was revenge for pointing out his tie was inside out. She just knew it. Corrin glared at her brother, sliding a finger across her throat execution style. Revenge would be sweet, once she got out of this situation. If she got out of this situation. “I think Sakura and Elise are better options,” she quickly said, trying to erase Leo’s idea before it settled into anyone’s mind.

“Corrin?” Camilla drawled out, her head slowly turning toward her. It was like reading a horror book, where the victim had gained the monster’s attention. Her eyes glinted as the idea took root. “That would be lovely, I know exactly how to dress you.”

Corrin swallowed. There had to be something she could do, someone she could—

Next to her, Kamui buried his nose deeper in his book and Corrin stared. Well. What were siblings for, if not saving one another? “Kamui might be better,” she suggested desperately, tossing her brother under the bus. “He’s had lessons too.”

He glared at her, not wanting any part of this. “No, no, you can do it.”

“You’re more graceful,” she bit out, kicking his leg. _I’ll make it up to you,_ she mouthed.

He gritted his teeth and kicked her back. _Still not doing it._

“Corrin, Kamui, don’t fight.” It was too late. While they weren’t paying attention, Camilla swooped down like a hawk catching her prey and gathered them both in her arms. Tightly squeezing them, she shook her head. “We mustn’t argue about such petty matters.”

Suddenly, Corrin understood why Elise had turned redder than a tomato. “Too…tight…”

“No, I will just have to ask Lady Rhea to allow both of you to dance.” Camilla stood up straight, dragging them both up with her. “To be denied the chance to get both of you outfits, to see you dance together, I cannot allow that to happen. Not you, my precious darlings.”

With what little conscious she had left, Corrin glared at Leo. She was going to kill him for this.


End file.
